


What A Wonderful World

by Londyloo



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londyloo/pseuds/Londyloo
Relationships: Chris Evans/Original Female
Kudos: 13





	What A Wonderful World

The last remaining streams of sun light were slowing fading from the sky on a cold Massachusetts night. Snow was soon to fall creating the perfect backdrop for his plans that evening. Chris had spent the day moving furniture aside in the living room to make sure there was plenty of space ready for the evening’s celebration to ring in the new year.  
Leaning against the door frame he starred at her. How he ever got so lucky he would never know but he thanked every deity he could name for running into her that day at the local dog park.   
*************************************************************************************  
Chris had ventured out to the park with his dog Dodger that day. Dodger was full of energy being so excited that his human was home from filming. As they rounded the corner and the park came into view Dodger pulled unexpectedly and his leash slipped from Chris’ hands.  
“Dodger no!” he screamed running after his dog. Chris was so focused on Dodger that he did not see the woman in his path until it was too late. The two tumbled to the ground, Chris having enough thought to twist his body beneath the woman’s to give her a softer landing than the rough earth.  
“Are you okay?” Chris asked looking up into the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. They reminded him of the forest…. such a rich moss colour. Before she could respond they were surrounded by their respective dogs. Dodger jumping around the two of them as they sat up. The other dog, a happy go lucky looking black lab joined in.  
“Murphy!” the woman sputtered as the lab licked all over her face. “Stop it!” she said as she turned toward Chris. “I’m alright thank you…. are you okay? You took the brunt of the fall.”  
“I am…. your guy?” Chris replied pointing toward the lab.  
“He is yes…looks like he made a new friend.” She reached her hand out. “I’m Maggie. Murph’s dog mom.”  
Chris took her hand as he introduced himself. “I’m Chris. Dodger’s dad.”  
*************************************************************************************

From that day on Chris and Maggie were inseparable. When asked by their friends and family if they were dating, they would play it off saying that each time was a play date for Dodger and Murphy. When Chris was in town, they would meet up often. The dog park became lunch and then morphed into coffee at their favourite local café: Sudbury Coffee Works sitting beneath the purple umbrellas on the patio. A hot cup in hand and bowl of water for the dogs underneath the table. Work inevitably interrupted their routine, so Facetime became their best friend. You know…. for the pups they would say. That of course only lasted so long. Chris and Maggie gave up on lying to themselves about four months in and officially labelled their relationship…. telling their families, it was for the kids.  
Chris smiled and cleared his throat to get Maggie’s attention. She caught his gaze in the mirror; crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. The two of them were rarely serious when they were at each other’s homes. Sure, there were nights watching political debates with each of them throwing popcorn at the television in disagreement at something one of the candidates had said; but their inner 5-year olds came out to play often.

“Everything ready for tonight?” Maggie asked walking over to Chris.

“Yup.” He replied with emphasis on the ‘p’ sound. Wrapping his arms around Maggie, Chris pulled her tight against his chest and lowered his cheek to rest on top of her head. He felt he sigh and relax in his arms. This right here was one of his favourite feelings. He closed his eyes to savour it. It wasn’t long however until he opened his eyes and eyed his sock drawer. It wasn’t a creative hiding spot but so far the small box he placed there last month had stayed hidden.   
“I’m going to take the boys out back to get some of their wiggles out. I’ll see you downstairs when you’re done showering.” She said, her voice muffled in Chris’ chest. Pulling back she smiled up at him. Maggie pulled out of his arms, gave him a quick peck on the lips then slapped him on the bum as she left the room laughing. Chris jumped and yelled after that she’s regret that. 

*************************************************************************************  
After his shower Chris ran his hands through his wet hair putting in a small amount of product, so it was somewhat tamed. He knew Maggie wasn’t a fan of super slicked back hair, so he only used enough to subdue it. There was no need to be too fancy since it was just family coming over for their low-key New Year’s Eve celebration. Maggie’s parents along with her brother and sister-in-law would be over shortly with their son and daughter. Chris’ mother, brother, two sisters, and his niece and nephews would round out the guestlist. All the adults knew tonight was more than just the celebration of the new year and eagerly awaited the first steps in the merging of the two families.  
The doorbell rang and he heard the voices of everyone entering the house. Stomping footsteps mingled with barking dogs and laughter. Chris finished in the bathroom and quickly threw on his jeans and t-shirt thankful that they had decided to have be casual that evening. He slowly walked over to his drawers and opened the one holding his socks and that small velvet box. Grabbing it he walked over to the window overlooking his back yard. The kids were running around with Dodger and Murphy. A loopy smile emerged on his face. He couldn’t wait until his own children were also down there.   
Opening the box, he took one last glance at the vintage ring that would soon be on Maggie’s finger. His grin got bigger. Quickly shutting it, Chris placed it in his pocket and went to make his was downstairs to everyone. Tonight, he was going to start his happily ever after.


End file.
